La hora de jugar
by Giny Scully
Summary: Huddy, pero sin Lisa. Post capitulo - Deja que coman tarta, 5x10. De como una mesa aparece en el despacho de Cuddy.


**Disclainer:** "La hora de jugar" es un fanfic basado en la serie House M.D. Gregory House, Lisa Cuddy y el resto de personajes mencionados, menos Daiana Cuddy, son propiedad intelectual de su creador David Shore y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** De cómo una mesa aparece en el despacho de Cuddy, y no por casualidad.

**Tipo:** Huddy aunque Lisa no salga. Post - 5x10 Deja que coman tarta. Para todos los publicos.

**Escrito en marzo del 2009.**

* * *

**La hora de jugar.**

No estaba seguro de si debía de hacer algo.

Haber borrado de golpe la sonrisa de Cuddy era lo mejor que podía haber hecho. Cuddy parecía no entender que aquello no llevaba a ningún lado, daba igual lo que él sintiese, daba igual lo que ella sintiese y desde luego importaba aún menos lo que Wilson opinase… Aquello no iba a ningún lado. Por qué él no podía ir a ningún lado. Era demasiado.

Sin embargo, sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad que por poco le dejó sin respiración, al ver a Lisa salir desolada de su despacho. Ella aún esperaba algo de él. Ella aún tenía fuerzas para luchar. Ella aún le podía sorprender con su amor incondicional y sus rápidas contestaciones.

Ella era la única opción que tenía. La única.

Pudo marcar los números de memoria. Tantos años desde aquel verano y aún recordaba cada dijito de memoria.

Se arrepentiría.

Quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta.

Se arrepentiría de dar su brazo a torcer.

¿Qué era lo que él realmente quería?

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

- Residencia Cuddy.

La voz decidida de Daiana Cuddy le impuso un poco, casi 25 años después y aún notaba el poder de esa mujer. Estuvo tentando a colgar.

- Señora Cuddy – dijo House un poco indeciso, intentando cambiar el tono de su voz-. Soy el nuevo secretario de su hija – nada podía fallar-. Quería…  
- ¿Greg?

¿Qué?

House se sitió de repente acorralado.

No le podía haber reconocido.

Podía callar, colgar o negar… sin embargo y en la distancia noto la mirada profunda de Dai fija en sus ojos, paralizándole.

- ¡Greg House! – volvió a repetir la mujer esta vez convencida de quien era su interlocutor-. ¿No crees que ya no tienes edad para jugar?

House sonrió. Dai siempre había sido más lista que él. Cuddy tenía a quien parecerse.

- No es un juego – dijo House precavido.  
- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? – y lo dijo como si no hubieran pasado más de 20 años desde la última vez que hablaron.  
- Ella empezó – una lastimera excusa salió de su boca divertida, como si aquello fuera algo de lo más normal.  
- Claro – dijo Dai condescendientemente-. Lisa vive única y exclusivamente para fastidiarte. A esa conclusión ya llegamos hace años – la mujer se puso seria-. Hace mucho que no se de ti Greg, muchos años. ¿Qué le has hecho?  
- Digamos que sólo quiero pedirla perdón.

Dai sonrió al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Sólo?  
- Palabra – contestó House convencido. Aquella mujer tenía la capacidad de leerle el pensamiento. Esperaba que aquella vez leyera que iba en serio.  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
- Su escritorio de la Universidad – dijo House directo.

Daiana guardo silencio por un momento, estaba meditando.

- ¿Estas seguro que no quieres secuestrarlo, mandarla un cajón y pedirla rescate?

Esta vez fue House quien sonrió. Era una gran idea. ¿Cómo no se le podía haber ocurrido a él?

- Sólo quiero disculparme por haber destrozado su oficina… - House espero respuesta pero sólo obtuvo silencio – Lo hice sin querer.  
- Claro – el tono de voz de la mujer era indescifrable-. ¿Dónde quieres que lo mande?  
- Al hospital.  
- Bien – respondió la mujer.  
- Gracias Dai.  
- De nada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, parecía que era el final de la conversación.

- ¿Greg? – la voz de la Sra. Cuddy hizo que House volviera a agarrar con fuerza el teléfono. A pesar de todo adoraba a aquella mujer. Había sido su segunda madre durante, probablemente, el mejor momento de su vida.  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Cómo estas?  
- Bien – e intentó que sonara de verdad.  
- Lisa me contó lo de tu pierna – su tono de voz parecía triste-. Lo siento de veras.

De nuevo el silencio, esta vez más incomodo si cabe. Greg iba a colgar, demasiado para un solo día. Odiaba la compasión, pero más odiaba saber que Daiana Cuddy, al igual que su hija, no eran de las que sentían compasión.

- Greg – retomo la palabra la mujer-. Ya es hora de dejar de jugar.

House no contestó. El teléfono ya estaba lejos de su oreja cuando Dai pronunció sus últimas palabras, aunque no suficientemente lejos como para no oírla. Sin embargo, colgó.

Nadie entendía que aquello no era un dichoso juego. Que jugar con Cuddy sólo era divertido cuando no le hacia daño. Es que nadie entendía que los dichosos sentimientos eran algo que no le salvaría. Cuddy no le podía salvar, por mucho que ella quisiera. Y él, sólo podría hacerla sufrir.

FIN


End file.
